Athena
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A new superhero in Gotham PLUS a rebellious teenage daughter… will Batman loose his mind? Sequel to Owl!
1. Chapter 1

**Athena**

**I do not own Justice League.**

**SUMMERY;**

**A new superhero in Gotham PLUS a rebellious teenage daughter… will Batman loose his mind? Sequel to Owl!**

Athena took a deep breath before exiting the private jet plane. She was immeadtly blinded by the millions of cameras going off in her face.

Instead of hiding behind her parents like Bruce and Diana Wayne had expected her to do, Athena placed a smile on her face as she shouldered her guitar case and her backpack onto her back. She walked down the ramp with her back straight, head held high and poise in place.

"Athena! What can you tell us about finding your biological parents?" shouted one reporter, thrusting his microphone into the girl's face.

"Well, I am absolutely gobsmacked that I am the daughter of Bruce and Diana Wayne; but then again, I suppose any other teenager would be, wouldn't they?" She giggled a little before continuing. "I am very happy that I finally have a family to call my own instead of being bounced around from one foster home to another."

Bruce smiled as he listened to his daughter talk with such ease and practice. She spoke as though she had rehearsed them (which he was sure that she didn't, seeing as how she spent the entire plane ride asleep) and she seemed to be at home in front of the camera.

"Now if you would be so kind to excuse me, I am dreadfully tired from the jet lag and I feel as though I may drop dead from exastion!" Athena excused herself politely to go with her parents to a waiting limousine, which was being driven by an elderly man.

"Home, Master Bruce?" the butler asked them as he expertly pulled out of the crowded parking lot.

"Yes please, Alfred." Bruce leaned back into his seat with his arm wrapped around Athena. "Nice work with the cameras."

"Thanks. I took Government freshman year and we often had to take to the 'paparazzi', which were actually just other students with camera/ cell phones, camcorders and other odd electronics," Athena said with a lazy grin. She sat back into the leather seat and fell asleep, her head resting on Bruce's chest. The multi billionaire wrapped his arms around his daughter as she slept.

~xXx~

When the limo arrived at Wayne Manor, Athena hopped out of the vehicle and popped the trunk open. Before Alfred could stop her, Athena grabbed her luggage and was waiting for her parents to get out of the limo.

"Nonsense, Miss Athena. I could have gotten those for you!" protested Alfred as he trailed after the teenage girl.

"Alfred, no offence, but someone as old as you should be retired," Athena commented dryly, opening the door by using her foot to turn the doorknob (I'm an expert in doing this!)

"Alfred, do I not have hands? Am I in a wheelchair? Do I have legs? Am I-" At that very moment, Athena tripped over a soccer ball and crashed onto the floor. "Owch," she muttered, rubbing her leg which she had bashed into her suitcase.

"Ouch. Damn it!" growled Athena, rubbing her leg. She stood before sending a look that could kill to a teenage boy who had skidded to a halt at the sight of Athena scowling at the soccer ball. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry!" The twelve year old boy helped Athena to stand, taking her luggage before she could protest.

"Dick, what had I told you about playing soccer inside?" Bruce scolded him, as another young man slid down the banister, flipping into a flip before landing. "Tim, don't fly on the banister!"

"Good grief, this place is a madhouse!" Athena muttered to her mother.

"At times, yes it can be," Diana muttered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Athena**

**I do not own Justice League.**

**SUMMERY;**

**A new superhero in Gotham PLUS a rebellious teenage daughter… will Batman loose his mind? Sequel to Owl!**

Athena looked around her new bedroom with wide open eyes. The walls were painted cream and the carpet was black shag. Her canopy bed had royal blue hangings and bedding; her stuffed animal collection was organized at the foot of her bed on an armless couch with shelves underneath filled with books that she had wanted to read. The giant picture windows opened onto a roomy balcony that was large enough to hold a hammock and some chairs. The shelves were filled with book and many knick-knacks

Athena dumped her luggage in the center of the room and explored a door that led to a dance studio, to her joy. She immeadtly tore off her tennys and laced up her pointe slippers before plugging her IPod into the speakers and beginning to dance.

She was right in the middle of a complex twist when the door opened to show Bruce Wayne.

"Athena," he greeted her with a wide smile, opening his arms to hug her.

"Can I help you?" asked Athena as she did the twist again.

"I came to see if there's anything you need," answered Bruce, hurt by his daughter's bluntness.

"I'm fine," said Athena shortly before pirouetting around in several tight circles en pointe.

"Okay," Bruce said, shutting the door. He felt wounded that his daughter was trapped in her room and refusing to come out. Suddenly, a plan began to form in his mind...

~oOo~

Athena stopped in mid step as someone knocked at her door.

"Enter," she called out.

A little head poked its way into her room.

"Athena? Can you take me to the park? Everyone's too busy to take me," he asked her, his giant emerald eyes pleading.

How could Athena say no to him?

"Sure, just let me get my shoes," she told him with a smile.

A few minutes later, Athena and Tim Drake were on their way to the city park. Athena had her backpack with her writing notebook and iPod so that she could work while Tim was playing.

"Okay Tim, we're here," sang out Athena, smiling as she placed her little brother down and watched him scamper off towards the jungle gym. She shook her head as she made herself comfortable underneath a shady tree.

Athena dove into the world of knights, magic, and a young socereress who had diguised herself so that she could become a legendary Knight of the Round Table...

She was interupted by Tim's crying. She stood up and saw some older teens were pushing him around.

"Oi! You!" she barked, marching over to them. "Have you ever heard the term, biting off more than you can chew?" They were checking her out. "No? How about the term, leave my little brother alone before I kick your ass?"

One of the boys grabbed her by the wrist. Athena brought her knee up and nailed him in his crown jewels.

That was the signal for the gang to attack. Athena beat all of them into a bloody pulp. Finally, she was left with a mousy boy who looked terrified out of his mind.

"Run," whispered Athena, watching as he did as advised.

"Wow!" Tim held his arms up for Athena to pick him up, which she did. "Can we go home now?"


End file.
